When a Heart Falls
by Always Dance with Passion
Summary: She does dance, he does football. She is shy, he is confident. What happens when their brothers have something in common and him and her brother are best friends? Oh and did I mention he is 3 years older? Rating may change *Complete
1. By the River

**Hey Guys,**

 **My other story (Dancing with your heart) will be deleted soon so here is a new story. I hope you like this one. The same will be happening, so I will post a new chapter a week, but here is the first chapter.**

 ***I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

"Move out of the way!" I heard someone yell in my direction. I turn to see brown eyes and a whole heap of muscle. Pretty much he was really hot. Like I could look at him all day. Wow.

"Um sorry am I in your way?" I ask the guy.

"Yeah sorry we just have to get the boats through here." Damn I love this spot. It wasn't too sunny and it had the right amount of shade. Plus I was comfortable.

"Yeah ok sorry we can move." He must have heard the disappointment in my voice because that gave him the idea that he could put out his hand to help me up. Ok so of course I grabbed it. He was hot and I was a girl. What girl won't? But that got me thinking… "So do you have a girlfriend?" I dare to ask.

"Well I like this really pretty girl but I'm not sure if we are dating." _Ok so does that mean he is taken?_ "No it doesn't mean I'm taken, but why would you want to know that?" he says it with a set of mind fucking dimples.

Shit, did I say that out loud? I can't believe that happened. "Err sorry. Just a thought." I bend down to grab my stuff, but I should've thought that through because when I turn back around I catch him looking at my ass through my short pants and tank top. Damn this guy must be a player.

"Sorry I was in your way." Ok nice now turn and don't look back and then maybe he will disappear.

"So why are you here?" Damn why is hot and dimples talking to me? Ok just breathe.

"My brother is rowing today and I came to watch. You?" OMG. Why did you ask that? Obviously he is a rower. Look at him. Unless he goes to the gym. I wonder if he has some sexy abs under that shirt. God how can one guy do this to me? My stomach flips just thinking about it.

"My brother is rowing. I am into the football/rugby thing. What about you?" Ok so not rowing. Football.

"I'm into all types of dance." Ok so maybe I like this guy. He's kind and gentle. Just what I need. To fall for a guy I just met.

"So are you dating anyone?" So that shocked me.

"Why would I be dating anyone? Have you seen me?"

"Yeah you're pretty cool."

"Thank but no I'm not dating anyone."

"Well anyone would be lucky to date you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I'm serious. You're drop dead gorgeous. I would be lucky to date you." By the way his eyes widen I can tell he didn't mean to say that last part.

"Umm…." Ok so this is officially awkward.

"Sorry. I've…um...err...got to go. Talk later." He turns on his heels and speeds off.

Damn. So new hot guy talks to me and not even after 10 minutes he runs off.

* * *

 **There it is guys. If you want another chapter this week, write 5 reviews. Have a great day :) See you**


	2. Face Meet Locker

**Hey guys, I'm sorry the last chapter was really short, so here is a longer chapter, but here is chapter 2 for you ;)**

 **I may upload chapter 3 tonight if I get the time and 5 more reviews ;) Jokes but please review.**

 ***I don't own Austin and Ally or I Think About You, by Ross Lynch (AHHH LOVE HIM)**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

It's been 1 month since I've seen Austin and all I can think about is him. Every morning when I open my eyes, every evening when I turn out the light. Hey that would be a good song.

 _Last summer we met_  
 _We started as friends_  
 _I can't tell you how it all happened_  
 _Then autumn it came_  
 _We were never the same_  
 _Those nights, everything felt like magic_

 _And I wonder if you miss me too_  
 _If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew_

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
 _You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you_  
 _I think about you, you you, you you_

 _How long 'til I stop pretending_ _  
 _What we have is never ending_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _If all we are is just a moment_  
 _Don't forget me cause I won't and_  
 _I can't help myself__

 _I think about you. Ooh, ooh_ _  
 _I think about you. Ooh__

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_ _  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true__

 _I think about you, you, you, you, you_ _  
 _I think about you, you, you, you, you__

As I finish the song, I'm still thinking about him. Ok so I really like him. Is that bad?

I was about to go back to writing a new song when my mum came in and told me to get ready for school. First day of being a secondary student. I was so excited (note the sarcasm). I hated school. Yes, I get good grades and I am top in every class, plus I take AP classes but that still doesn't mean I like it.

* * *

"Ally!" I turn my head and see Trish running towards me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey Trish. What's up?"

"There is a new guy in senior and he is smokin'." I can see that he is hot from the look in her eyes. She gets that glint in her eyes that doesn't go away until the guy's available.

"Nice. So where is he?" I was actually curious.

"Oh, he's coming in now." I turn to where she was pointing and I instantly recognise the mob of blonde hair.

"Shit." I ducked behind Trish to try and hide myself from him, but she had to go and ruin it all and say "Ally, why are you hiding?"

As she said that, Austin turns and looks me dead in the eye and as if we were in a trance, we couldn't look away and he ran straight into the lockers. I let out a giggle and then turned my head and saw everyone looking at me. Yep, that ruined the mood. I have terrible stage fright, and hate all the attention. I ran out of the hallway faster than you could think I could actually run.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

As soon as I heard her name I whipped my head around to try and find the girl that has been in my dreams for the past month. Yeah, I know what you are thinking, 'Austin Moon, thinking about a girl?'

I used to be a little bit of a player. Ok so that's a lie, I was a HUGE player, but I'm not anymore. All I can ever think about is the hot ass girl from my little brother's rowing competition.

So when I whipped my head around, my eyes locked onto Ally's. 2 seconds (which felt like hours) later I run face first into a locker. _Way to go, Austin. Face, meet locker. The n_ ext thing I know Ally's run and everyone is looking at her.

As soon as she is out of sight, they all stare at me. Someone then pats me one the back and I turn around to see Des. Him and I kinda just clicked as I walked into school. I guess you could say we are best friends.

"Austin?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you staring at my little sister?"

* * *

 **Cliffy! There's some of Austin's POV on things. Sorry guys it took so long, but to make it up to you guys, I think I will post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Have a great day :) And please review**


	3. Confession Time

**Hey Guys, I'm feeling really good right now so here is chapter 3 as well :)**

 ***I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

 **Previously on When a heart breaks:**

 _So when I whipped my head around, my eyes locked onto Ally's. 2 seconds (which felt like hours) later I run face first into a locker. Way to go, Austin, and yes that was SARCASM! Next thing I know Ally's run and everyone is looking at her._

 _As soon as she is out of sight, they all stare at me. Someone then pats me one the back and I turn around to see Dez. Him and I kinda just clicked as I walked into school. I guess you could say we are best friends._

 _"_ _Austin?" he asks._

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _Why were you staring at my little sister?"_

* * *

 _Shit!_ "Ummm, what do you mean?" Ok so I am nervous as hell. Like why out of all the people did Ally have to be related to him?!

"I mean my sister is Allyson Edgar (Yes this is her real middle name. Watch the final episode of Austin and Ally) Dawson, and _you_ were just staring at her, hence the reason you ran into the locker."

"Oh yeah, umm, she looked familiar. Hey do you do rowing?"

"Yes…why?"

"Because I met Ally at my little brother's rowing competition. She said she was there for her brother, which I guess was you?"

"Yeah… ok well I need to go to my locker, so I'll see you in class."

"Yeah, ok. See you then." As soon as he is out of site, I run and try to find Aly. I soon spot her in a class room engrosses with a book.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I ran to class and sat in my seat and as I waited for Trish to get here, I wrote in my songbook when someone sat down next to me.

"Trish I'm really not in the mood for any interig…oh umm hi?" As I was about to tell Trish to leave I met brown eyes that were filled with worry.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Austin, I'm fine, but I think I should be asking you that since you just ran into a locker." I let out another giggle as I replay the memory. Austin cracks a smile and lets out the sexiest chuckle I have ever heard.

"So I didn't know that you went to school here?" Austin looks over at me with a small smirk on his face that brings out the sexiest dimples I've ever seen. _Yes, I know I have used the word 'sexiest' but if you saw him that is all you would think._

"Yeah, and I didn't know you were a senior?"

"Yeah, well I am 18." Ok so 3 years older than me. Oh didn't I tell you? I'm 15. I'm apparently really smart, so the school brought me up a year. I'm the youngest in the grade.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He looked awkward. "So…I had the pleasure of becoming friends with your bother today."

 _Shit. That isn't going to end well._ "Oh? And how is that?"

"Yeah it was good. He's really cool, but there is a down side to it."

"And that would be?" I asked, extremely curios right now. What would be the down side to being my brother's friends?

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "Because then I can't kiss the one I like."

 _What did he mean by that?_ "Wha…what do you mean?"

"It means I like you Ally. You have been the only thing that I have been able to think about since I met you down at the river." I blush the brightest shade of red you have ever seen. He's been thinking about me to?

"I…err…" The bell ringing cut me off and Austin quickly stood up and left without a second glance.

Trish quickly took Austin spot and quickly started talking to me. "Why did Austin just leave the classroom?"

"Because he came to make sure I was ok." It sounded more like a question though and Trish looked at me really weirdly and I just looked away as the teacher came in.

"We will finish this later," Trish whispered to me and I knew I wouldn't get out of it.

* * *

I have been avoiding Trish all day but I don't think I can avoid her any longer. It may have been that she shoved me into a classroom and locked the door.

"Ok start explaining." She was serious, and it was scary.

"Ok well, do you remember how I was telling you about a guy I really liked?"

"Yes, now go on."

"Ok geez. Pushy much?"

"Yes now keep talking."

"Ok well Austin and I met a month ago at one of Dez's rowing competition. We kinda talked and I started to like him. I couldn't stop thinking about him and when we saw each other today, we…I…we both, fell a little more." I looked down blushing.

"Anything else?"

"Well kinda…a little…I don't know?"

"Try to explain." She was being so supportive right now and it made me love her more.

"Well he did come to see if I was ok, and he told me that he was 18 so like3 years older than me, and it also turns out that him and my brother are best friends. He said there was a down side to him and Dez being friends and that it was he couldn't kiss the girl he liked. I am really confused right now and I don't know why in all honesty." I took a huge breath and then looked at Trish who had the biggest smile on her face. "What?"

"He likes you Ally!"

"What!? No he doesn't. he was taking about Dez's girlfriend probably. Why would someone like Austin, like someone like me, Trish? I'm a no body and he will be the most popular boy in the school by tomorrow."

"Ok. Whatever you say." Trish singsongs, obviously not believing me.

"Whatever," I say with an eye roll.

"Do you want to go get Pizza?"

"Sure. Let's go." I'm so glad that conversation was over, but I still get these butterflies whenever I think about him. This is going to be a long year.

 **What will happen between Austin and Ally? Keep reading to find out ;)**

 **Thanks guys :) Have a great week. Til next time :)**


	4. Moon or Movies

**Sorry this is a little late guys. I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Here is the next chapter and it is based off one of my best friends so wish her luck :)**

 ***I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

 **1 Month Later (Sorry, a summary of what happened is in this chapter :)**

 **Ally's POV**

Over this last month, Dez and Austin have become best friends and Austin is practically living with us now. I mean seriously, does he have a house? But yes Austin here all the time, Trish keeps bugging me about liking Austin, which I do, but I made up that I actually liked Dallas.

I guess he is cute (Dallas I mean, if I was talking about Austin I would say freaking hot as fuck) and he is smart, but I just don't like him like that. I wish he knew that. Austin and I aimlessly flirt with each other even when there are people around. It sounds crazy but I think he might actually like me. What am I saying, how could he like a girl like me? Plus, I see him kissing girls like crazy all day, every day, on the lockers.

Ughhhh I hate life. I mean, when your brother's best friend, that you have a huge crush on, is hooking up with more girls than you can count, it kinda hurts. And when I say kinda I mean a lot.

It's Sunday, which means no home work, and the laziest day of the week. It also means that Austin isn't here. He has to go see his dad or something, so that means Dez is driving me crazy wanting to do something.

"Do you want to go see a movie?"

"No Dez for the 100th time…wait a movie?" Ok so there is a movie I've been wanting to see that's in the cinemas but I haven't been yet. Trish and I were meant to go yesterday, but she got sick so I got cancelled.

"Yeah. Whatever movie you want. I'll even pay."

"Ok. Let me go change and I'll be right down." Hey, who wouldn't go to a movie that they have been wanting to see for like ever, and for free might I add.

"Really? Yes!"

As I went upstairs I got a text from Trish.

 _Trish:_ Hey, what do you think of Austin?

 _Ally_ : Why?

 _Trish:_ I just want to know that's all

 _Ally:_ Ok? Well I think I really like him.

 _Trish:_ Ok. I'd hold on2 that if I were you. He's smokin' hot sister.

 _Ally:_ Yeah, ikr and I really like him, and I know he likes me, as he flirts a lot but I don't know how much. It can't be a lot as he is always kissing girls.

 _Trish:_ I'll ask. Brb

Oh did I forget to tell you that Trish, me and Austin have become really close this past month? So yeah she has his number. So do I but he is normally here so there is no need for me to use it a lot.

* * *

 **Trish's POV**

Ok so let me just say that I love Ally, and i want her to be safe and happy.

 _Trish:_ How much do you like Ally?

 _Austin:_ Umm...why?

 _Trish:_ just answer

 _Austin:_ I don't like her

 _Austin:_ I love her. With every inch of me and even more

 _Austin:_ She is everything to me.

 _Trish:_ Good, you better keep her safe and take care of her. I swear to God if you hurt her, I will hurt you and I won't think twice. She loves you more then you think, so be there for her no matter what.

 _Austin:_ Aren't I already doing that?

 _Trish:_ Yes and thank you for making her happy, I just wanted to make sure.

 _Austin:_ Ok. That will never change. I mean EVER. I love her.

 _Trish:_ Good

 _Austin:_ Please don't tell her any of this. It can't happen between us and I don't want to kill myself knowing she knows but it won't ever happen

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

Ok so right now I am waiting for Trish to text me back and I'm kinda scared. My phone goes off and I literally run to it.

 _Trish:_ *Screen Shot of what Austin said*

 _Ally:_ OMG he's so sweet.

 _Ally:_ I love him so much

 _Ally:_ but, I don't understand why we can't be together…

 _Trish:_ I want you to know how much he loves you and that he will always be there for you, if at some point or another I'm not.

 _Ally:_ I'm coming over so we can talk about this.

I quickly hit send than Dez yelled from down stairs.

"Are you coming?!" In all honesty I wasn't really paying attention because my mind was on what Austin said.

"Sorry Dez, can't come anymore. I just have some…umm…girl problems with Trish I need to go and talk to her about." Ok so if you didn't know I am a terrible liar but Dez is…how do I say…not the sharpest tool in the shed? Yeah. That.

"Ok Ally, TMI much!"

I quickly change and grab my phone and head over to Trish's. We need to talk about this. He was joking right? He had to of been? Right?

 **This was it. A little inside of wh**

* * *

 **AHHHH AUSTIN LOVES ALLY!**

 **What will happen next?**

 **And there's a little Trish POV in there ;)**

 **Have a great day, and wish my girl good luck. Til next time**


	5. Dez and Dad's

**Hey guys, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I've been helping my mum out all holidays so I had no time, but now school is back so I'll be writing in class ;)**

 **Thank you for the reviews and I'll write you later ;)**

 ***I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

Ok that was the weirdest conversation with Trish ever. I know what you are thinking, 'how can Austin Moon love Ally Dawson, when all he does is kiss ever girl in the school?' Well the truth is I'm trying to get over her. I love her but we could never be anything. I'm older then her by 3 years. Oh and did I mention that I'm best friends with her older brother? Also, Mr Dawson doesn't practically like me. Yeah. Not a combination.

So yes, I go around, hooking up with girls to get my mind off the drop dead gorgeous brunette. Trust me, if I had the choice to go on a date with her, I will swing at the chance. But yeah, I'm being honest. I won't.

My phone starts ringing and I answer it without looking at the caller id

"Hello?"

"Hey. what are you doing?"

"Hey Dez. Just sitting in my room because my dad forgot about me…again." Yes. My parents are split up and my dad is constantly forgetting about me. I've gotten used to it though, so it doesn't faze me.

"Oh that's a bummer man. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure I'll see you in 10."

"K" I hung up and went to change and grab my keys. I walked out the door making sure it was locked and headed over to the Dawson's house. As I was locking my car, Ally came out of her house.

"Hey Als."

She jumped in surprise and turned around. She had a confused look on her face as she looked at me. As if she was trying to figure something out.

"Hey Austin. You seeing Dez?"

"Yeah. Where you off to?"

"Just Trish's house. We need to do a…umm…project. Yeah a project for school. Well See you around Austin."

She rushed off without another word and it kind of scared me, to know why she was really going to Trish's. Yes, I could tell she was lying. It's kinda obvious when you like someone. You can easily tell. All well. I guess I'll ask Trish later.

I walk into the house and go straight to Dez's room. I find myself in this room, and house as a matter of fact, more than my own. I feel safe here, unlike at my own place.

"what up dude?" I walk into his room and we do our handshake.

"Well I was going to go to the movies with Ally but she ditched me for Trish. So the usual. What about you?"

"You know. Stuff. Dad's being a dickhead again and forgot me. Stepdad's still there. But I'm getting through it."

"Has he hit you again?" Dez says with so much seriousness that it kind of scares me. He's the only one who knows about my stepdad. Even my own mother doesn't know. My step dad threatened me so if I tell anyone, my mum will be hurt and I really don't want that to happen.

"Yeah but I can live with it."

He was about to say something when we heard the front door close and Ally all out "I'm home".

"Up here" Dez yells back and 2 seconds later Dez's door starts opening and Ally starts to say "Hey so I have some-oh hey Austin. I didn't know you would still be here this late?"

"Ally it isn't that late, darling. It's just that a small little body like yours needs it beauty sleep," I say in the way mum's talk to babies.

"Ha-ha and noooo it's like 2 in the morning," she said while checking her phone. _Shit, my dad-er step dad- is going to kill me!_

"Aha ok then, night guys."

"Night," they said at the same time. It's freaky when they do that. All well now to go face the music. I get in my car and drive home. Maybe he will be passed out drunk? Nope. Why would I even hope for that?

* * *

 **There you go guys, sorry it is really short, I just wanted to upload something for you to read.**

 **So guys I want you to vote and tell me what song you want to feature in this story. Try to find a romantic song and it can be by anyone. Most votes by chapter 9, that song will be put into the story.**

 **And what is up with Austin's stepdad? Ok well have a great one, til next time. :)**


	6. Please Read and Don't Hate Me

**Hey Guys,**

 **So...I don't actually like how this story is going, so I'm going to take it down. Sorry to anyone who wanted to keep reading, it's just that this was going now where, but I am going to post a two-shot very soon.**

 **I hope you have a great day :)**

 **Sorry again**


	7. Final Chapter

**Hey guys, so some people didn't like that i didn't finish this story...so I've made an ending. I am sorry that I disappointed some of you and my way of making it up will be to write a new story and try to update weekly. Consider it a new years gift.**

 **Thank you all for the comments Josh, I am very sorry for stopping the story and Guest, who ever you are, thank you for sticking up for me but Josh was rihgt...I mean who stops reading when the story was just beginning, right?**

 **OK well here is the final chapter!**

 ***I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

The next day I wake u to someone knocking on my window. As I walk over I notice that beach blond hair.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" His face was hidden as he pulled up his hoddie.

"Sorry I just needed a distraction."

"It's fine. Come on in. I'll get dressed then I'll make us some pancakes."

"Seriously?! God I love you." The second he said that we both froze.

"W...what d-did you s-s-ay?" I heard him wrong. I must of. and besides he's like 3 years older so what would he like about someone like me?

 **Austin's POV**

I look into her beatiful eyes and take a step towards her.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. You make me feel like I don't have to worry about anything in my life that is bad and when i see you i smile like there is no tomorrow. Your eyes shine and...just...you Ally. It has always been you." As I was talking, I moved towards her and now we are standing nose to nose. i can feel her irregular breath on my lips and i can see the tears in her eyes, but i know they are the tears she gets when she is happy. "I just have to ask one thing...do you love me?"

Before i could do anything, she leaned up and connected our lips. I felt the sparks...no fireworks as they touch and i have never felt anything better.

 **Ally's POV** **(Sorry for changing)**

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. it was like a disc that has been jammed and just keeps playing the same thing over and over again.

We pull apart and the next thing I know, Austin is being pushed agianist the wall and punched in the face.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Dez yells so loud that it scares me and makes me jump. "IS THE ONLY REASON YOU BECAME FRIENS WITH ME WAS SO YOU COULD GET IN HER PANTS? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

With each word Austin gets a blow to his body and by now i am crying. "Dez stop! he did nothing wrong!"

"nothing wrong?! Ally he is 3 fucking years older then you!"

"So I love him!" At that everyone is silenced. It was defining.

Austin started to smile and Dez looked...well Dez looked dead.

"Y-you love him?"

"Yes."

"Well then I don't know what to do...I don't want to see you hurt and taking him away would do that i presume?" Dez spoke looking at me for confirmation. As I nodded he continued, "Fine but one wrong move and you are dead, got it Moon?"

"Got it."

"Well I think you two need to talk." As he walked out I realized all he ever did was try to make me happy and for that I truly love him.

"So...you do love me then?" That causes me to roll me eyes and smile.

"I guess I do." As he leans down and connects our lips, I see my life...no, my future flash in front of me and in it all Austin is there beside me, through everything.

So I guess when a heart falls, it never goes back.

* * *

 **So there you have it.** **Sorry it was small, but t** **he story is finished. I will start the other story right away, but i need idea's so please PM me or comment for suggestions.**

 **Thank you all and it doesn't matter what you do in life, as long as you do it with passion :)**


End file.
